This invention relates to comestible fluid taps and more particularly to comestible fluid taps with integrated illumination means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,617 issued to Joseph E. Currie on Aug. 4, 1996 discloses an illumination device designed primarily for attachment to a tap dispensing comestible fluids. The illumination device utilizes a separate illuminator that is comprised of a power supply and an illumination source or sources. A first and second light conduit of fiber optic cable is used to transmit light from the illuminator to the tap handle and to the tap spout. The light source in the illuminator is switched on and off by means of a provided electromechanical tilt switch, and the device incorporates a delay circuit that eliminates false switching of the halogen lamp light source or sources in the illuminator.
The above-cited patent does not describe the arrangement of features as disclosed in this new invention.
The present instant invention uses new technology and new ideas to create a new illumination device and system for use on a comestible fluid tap, or fluid dispenser, that creates a visual pleasing experience for a viewer of a dispensed liquid.